To good to bad to good
by Rose Hitogoroshi
Summary: Kid had had a good day until someone did something unapprotive, then it was a bad day. But in the end it turned as good day after all.


**To good to bad to good.**

AN: Alright! This little baby came to my mind around mid night and I wanted to you guys to read it! I'm sorry for not posting any chapters! *deep bowe*

Rose: *snort* About the damn time you post something. It has already has been a week after you even writed something!

AN: I know... You don't need to make me feel even worser than I already feel. I thought my characters would do what ever I wanted to do?

Rose: *grind* Well you thought wrong! Like you always do!

AN: *glare* Thanks a lot... Anyway, as you can already guess, I have been busy so I didn't have time anymore at school weeks to write these things so I was forced to write everything either at night, not good for my already sleep needing mind, or at weekends, which would be fun if you don't have a little sister and working mother... So I came up with this!

Rose: *snort* Yeah, you worked _really_ hard because of this.

AN: Was that sarcasm I heard or did you just feel like that you needed a new personality change?

Rose: No, no, not at all. I was just, umm, agreeing with you. Yeah, it was that.

An: *evil grin* Excellent.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't get millions as my pay check.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when his good day turned bad one. He had good start, no bumbling, annoying people crossed his way, his crew was happy, he was satisfied and didn't even lose his money in casino, he had actually won double back! But when he went to the bar to get a drink, he suddenly lost his happy mode. She was sitting there, glass full of alcohol sat close to her lost it's content slowly.<p>

That in itself wasn't any new, he had already guessed she would been seen at bar, sipping at her beverage as others went losing their money. The casino owner banned her to go play after she won five jackpot in row. She had shrugged her shoulders as she gave slightly crooked smile at him before bustled towards bar stool. No, what was new was there was some man with her.

He glared fiercely second at strangers back before went to buy his bear. He went stomping to desk, nearly scaring the man behind desk as he slammed his money at table. "Bear." He grunted out, not minding at oblivious fear bartender was radiating as he watched she and stranger talk at corner of his eye.

They seemed to be quite good friends, if those small but noticeable touches were any clue. Man had somewhat charming look, he scowled as she laughed and playfully slapped at man's arm, as if he told something pervert to her. He was tempted to go and slap at the man's face with his fist.

He was slowly gripping his hand, leaving small tingle of pain at his palm as he opened his hand. His drink was put in front him, he grabbed it with almost enough force to break the delicate glass but stopped it. He came here in hopes to get himself drunk and he didn't want to go back at desk, so he went to some dark corner, away from prying eyes but allowing him to see everywhere.

His eyes were locked at her as he sipped his drink, slightly cringing at first but keeping drinking as night went on. He watched as she bought her fourth one, how stranger offered form to buy it for her, she smiled cheerfully at him before downing her drink in one big gulp and how the man was forced to buy her next ten cocktails. He watched as she went from sober to half-drunk, leaning at strangers shoulder for support but her speech always sober.

After he drank his bear, he just kept sitting there, once a while feeling his anger raise as stranger got more closer to her. She didn't either notice or care, she had her drink and warm body to lean against so she was happy at situation.

When clock struck twelve, last drinks were served. After guards came to rush them, she and the stranger went outside. Guards came to shuss him out too but well placed glare kept them significantly better away than shouting. He too went outside, to make sure she was safe, he reasoned but the voice inside his head knew better.

She wasn't wasted, her walk was almost straight as sober persons so the police who was searching for drunks couldn't tell was she one or not. They kept walking, him staying behind couple as they went sightseeing. She kept laughing and smiling at man's joke, making him scowl at man even harder.

Man guided her to some dark alley, he followed them and narrowed his eyes as he saw it was a dead end. She too saw that and turned to look at man with her mouth open, probably to ask about their location, when man suddenly attacked her.

He forced her to lean against the wall, her wrists kept together by man's hand, her lower half tightly against male's hips. She struggled a bit before man spoke something, he didn't hear as he was still some distance away, but what ever man said made her even more desperate to run away. Stranger sneered at her and slapped her.

Her face stayed at right, tears streaming at her eyes as man said something to her before lustful stared at her breasts. Switching so that only one hand holded her hands up, man took hold of her top and lowered it so that her bra were shown.

Man chuckled as she begged him to stop, but man just grabbed bras and lowered them too to show her round breasts. Man fondled her as she kept crying and struggling. Man laughed at her discomfort before was suddenly shot to the head. Man slumped against her, hole at his fore head bleeding on her as she stared with wide eyes at dead man's face.

The body was throved away and she saw her savior in worried and caring glory. He was looking over, searching for any injuries and was about to ask her condition when she hugged him tightly. He was unmoving for a minute but carefully enveloped his hands over her smaller body, allowing her to cry to his shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles at her back.

After a while, her tears stopped and she tried to get out from the hug, but he didn't allow it. She looked up in puzzlement but instead of answering, he pressed his lips over her's. Her eyes widened but she didn't struggle like with man.

Instead she answered to the kiss, for once satisfied with chastised kiss. He leaned away with small blush coloring his cheeks as she did too. They kept staring at each other, their emotions easily read in their eyes before she gave him a gentle smile. He answered her smile with one of his own, but frowned as she shivered.

Without hesitation, he took his coat and put it over her. She looked at him in surprise before whispered quietly. "Thank you, Kid"

He nobbed his head and started to lead them out from dead end, one hand staying at her shoulders as they walked away from alley. "No problem, Rose. No problem at all..." It was after all what husbands did to their wifes.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like it! Please reviwe if you want to help me with my writings!<p> 


End file.
